Amor Moreno
by Sakuya Kaitoh
Summary: Chocolove ama a alguien. Pero, ¿acaso ese alguien lo sabra? Yaoi. Reclamo el derecho del primer Chocolove?(es una sorpresa ) RR


La verdad no se que estoy haciendo. Son como las 12:30 p.m. Este fic lo escribi hace ya mucho tiempo pero no lo quise publicar hasta ahora que no tengo nada que hacer. Y ahora las formalidades.

Shaman King no es mio

Les advierto, este fic contiene YAOI, con la pareja Chocolove/Yoh. ¿Qué tal?

Amor moreno

Recuerdo el dia en que lo conoci, en que nos conocimos. Yoh Asakura. Desde a primera vez que oi hablar de el mientras investigaba el torneo de shamanes me intereso mucho y cuando lo conoci, no pude evitar sentirme atraido por esa sonrisa. Pero yo soy muy malo para demostrar mis sentimientos, asi que me escondia detrás de mis "chistes sin gracia", aunque de vez en cuando lograran arrancar una sonrisa de su parte.

La primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara fue cuando el y sus amigos estaban buscando la aldea Apache, el tal Lyserg ya se habia ido. No podia apartar mi vista de el, tenia las facciones mas hermosas que habia visto, todo en el era perfecto, desde sus ojos y labios, hasta sus delicadas caderas. Desde ese momento no me pude separar de el ni un momento. 

Hasta ese dia.

El dia en que tuvimos que eligir los equipos para el torneo de shamanes, hubiera dado todo por estar en el equipo de Yoh, pero en lugar de eso me toco con Len y Horohoro. Horohoro. Desde hacia algunos dias le habia estado mandando miraditas a Yoh. A MI YOH!. Solo llevamos algunos dias aquí pero cada dia que veo a Yoh es como una bendicion y me pregunto a mi mismo porque no lo tomo en mis brazos en este momento y le digo cuanto lo amo? Bueno, en primer lugar esta el factor de rechazo, el cual no creo que necesite explicacion, segundo esta el factor prometida, y tercero esta el factor rival.

Esta noche estamos todos en el restaurante donde siempre comemos, yo estaba sentado frente a Yoh, viendo como sonreia ante todo y para todos (menos para mi). De pronto llego Anna regañandonos por estar levantados tan tarde (apenas eran las 9), asi que todos nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestros cuartos. De camino a mi habitacion me encontre con Yoh en el pasillo.

- Hola- me dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

- Ehhh..hola..- le conteste.

- ¿Ya te vas a dormir?

Yo le conteste con un movimiento de cabeza y el me sonrio.

- Ya veo-

- ¿Y Ryu y Fausto?- no se porque le pregunte eso, supongo que solo queria conversar con el.

- Salieron, asi que supongo que dormire solo por ahora- se dirigio hacia mi, ya que su habitacion estaba a mis espaldas.

- Buenas noches Chocolove- me dijo cuando estuvo cerca de mi.

- Si......que duermas bien.- Con eso abrio la puerta de su habitacion y entro.

Yo segui caminando un poco mas, nuestra habitacion estaba mas al frente. De pronto me encontre con Horohoro, estaba de espaladas a la pared y cuando me escucho acercarme me dirigio una mirada fria. Yo di un paso atrás pero segui caminando al frente, evitando mirar a Horohoro. Cuando pase frente a el , le escuche hablarme.

- Te vi.

Yo voltee a verlo y el me dio otra mirada congelante.

- No se de lo que hablas

- ¡No te hagas el tonto!

Horohoro me empujo y me presiono contra la pared, teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

- Te eh estado observando Chocolove, y no me gusta lo que estoy viendo. No eres solo tu ¿sabes? Tambien estan Ren y Manta, peroYoh es mio y solo mio, no te atrevas a interponerte y mucho menos a quitarmelo.

Yo no podia hablar, estaba paralizado. ¿Habia mas rivales?¿No solo era Horohoro sino tambien Ren y Manta?. Me solto y se dirigio a nuestra habitacion, pero no sin antes darme una ultima amenaza.

- Que te quede bien claro que el sera para mi, no te quiero volver a ver hechandole ojitos.

Despues de eso entro a la habitacion y cerro la puerta detrás de el. Yo me deslize al suelo,  no se porque, no se si habria sido por el susto o la sorpresa o el simple hecho de que nunca me le podria hacercar a Yoh sin tener a Horohoro en mi garganta. Me pregunte porque nunce me habia dado cuenta de que Ren y Manta tambien estaban detrás de Yoh, y que habia del tal Lyserg ¿tambien el habria estado tras Yoh?¿y quien mas estaria bajo el mismo hechizo del amor que no nos hubieramos dado cuenta?

Mis instintos me llevaron hacia fuera, aunque ya no estoy muy seguro de la razon, simplemente, cuando me di cuenta que estaba afuera cuando senti el aire frio de la noche sobre mi, segui caminando un poco hasta llegar a un pequeño risco que miraba hacia el bosque y encontre a la persona que menos me esperaba.

- Yoh...- susurre pero al parecer me escucho o sintio mi presencia porque se volteo a verme.

- Ah eres tu Chocolove- dijo sin mucha sorpresa. 

Señalo el lugar junto a el invitandome a sentarme, yo me sente junto a el por no se cuanto tiempo pero inconsientemente tome su mano y el se dio cuenta, pero al parecer no le importo.

- Ehhhh.....¿Yoh?

- ¿si?

- ¿Puedo decirte algo?

El movio la cabeza diciendo que si y yo tome un respiro.

- Yoh te quiero decir que...........tu........me

- ¿gustas?- el termino la frase por mi, lo que me dejo con la boca abierta.

- Hace tiempo me empeze a fijar en la forma que me mirabas y me di cuenta que te gustaba, pero tambien me di cuenta que Horohoro me quiere para el solo- Yo solo podia quedarme callado mientras continuaba su explicacion.

- Digamos Chocolove, que somos dos incorrespondidos.- Yo me le quede mirando ¿acaso le gustaba alquien mas? Traje saliva

- ¿Te gusta.................alguien mas?- el se sonrojo en respuesta.

Yo sabia que el me diria quien era su amor si se lo preguntaba, pero eso no es lo que queria saber.

- ¿Acaso...........no lo sabe?- el movio su cabeza de lado a lado en forma de no.

Yo mire abajo, de verdad eramos dos incorrespondidos (acaso existe esa palabra?). Mis sentimientos estaban a punto de transformarse en rabia cuando senti a Yoh temblar, le estaba llegando el aire frio de la noche. Yo aprete mi mano sobre la suya, que todavia la tenia agarrada y me levante, suscitandole a levantarse el tambien. Ya parados y todavia agarrando su mano me dirigi de nuevo al hotel, Yoh no dijo ni una palabra, pero sentia sus ojos azabache mirandome. No nos detuvimos hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su cuarto, ahí fue cuando me voltee a mirarlo, el me devolvio la mirada, yo todavia tenia su mano agarrada. Despues de un rato tuve que voltear la mirada hacia el piso.

- Que duermas con los angelitos- le dije.

- Tu tambien- me contesto.

Y por alguna estupides mia me acerque hacia el dando un pequeño paso, coloque mi otra mano sobre su hombro y lo bese en la mejilla. Me estaba separando cuando senti los labios de Yoh sobre mi propia mejilla. Ahí perdi el control. Solte mi mano de la suya y lo tome por el otro hombro, levante la cara y le bese la frente, y luego los ojos. El mismo tiempo que bajaban hasta su mejillas de nuevo, mis manos bajaban a sus caderas, tomandolo por ahí. Estaba a punto de besarlo en los labios cuando senti su respiracion agitada, sin querer lo habia apoyado contra la pared, y ahora el tenia los ojos cerrados y los brazos a los costados. Me senti un poco culpable y apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

- No te preocupes- le oi decir- ellos no van a saber-

Pero ellos no era lo que me preocupaba, era el, yo no era tan sexy como Ren o tan inteligente como Manta o tan determinado como Horohoro, y el era simplemente perfecto, cada curva, cada angulo, cada momento que respiraba era perfecto. Sin darme cuenta lo habia soltado y ahora estaba apoyado en la pared al otro lado del pasillo. Senti una calida carisia en mi mejilla y volvia a la realidad, Yoh habia habierto la puerta de su habitacion y estaba vestido con una yutaka para dormir y llevaba el cabello suelto. Puse mi mano sobre la suya en mi mejilla y deje que me llevara al interior del cuarto.

Ya en el interior nos paramos un junto al otro al lado del futon, ninguno sabia que hacer exactamente, asi que lo volte hacia mi y tome sus manos.

- Se que no va a ser lo mismo....- le dije, pero el sacudio su cabeza.

- No, no al contrario, soy yo el que.....es imperfecto- mis ojos se abrieron, el estaba mirando al suelo asi que no pude leer las emociones en su ojos, pero aun asi le dije.

- ¿Confias en mi?- el asintio con las cabeza.

- Entonces dejate llevar- le conteste mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo tumbaba al suave futon junto a mi.

Todavia era de noche cuando terminamos, yo estaba recostado boca arriba en el futon y el estaba acostado de lado junto a mi, una mano sobre mi pecho. Los dos estabamos despiertos.

- ¿Te cansaste?- le pregunte. El me respondio no moviendo la cabeza.

- Ahhh, pues yo si- le conteste y el solo se rio un poco.

- Dime ¿te gusto?

- Si. Bastante.- Me quede callado un momento.

- ..............¿te gustaria hacerlo otra vez?......-el se movio hasta quedar completamente boca abajo, apoyandose en sus codos y levantando las piernas (junto con algo de sabana), dandole una expresion un tanto picara.

- Mmmmm, talvez en otra ocasión- me dijo en voz sensual y picara. Yo me le quede viendo y mi mirada bajo desde sus ojos y su pecho descubierto, hasta sus piernas.

- ¿En otra ocasión?- le pregunte tomandolo por las caderas y acercandolo a mi.

- Ahh pues yo tengo ganas ahorita- le dije intentando fingir un tono picaro pero a la vez muy sexy.

- ¿Pero crei que estabas cansado?- me dijo mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

- Ah, pues menti- el se rio ante me respuesta y yo le abraze mas.

- ¿Yoh?

- Mmmm?

- .................te amo..............

- Si.........ya lo sabia..........

Owari.

¿Y bien?¿Cómo les quedo el ojo? Manden reviews porfa. Ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches.


End file.
